


Call My Name

by asmodeuszx



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Naruto, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Multi, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodeuszx/pseuds/asmodeuszx
Summary: Suga is invited by Konoha Village to perform with the rest of BTS. However, he is kidnapped by an unknown attacker but saved by Sasuke.The hokage believing for his life to still be in danger, decides to assign his saviour Sasuke as his personal bodyguard while they find out the identity of his kidnappers.Will they be able to find Suga's kidnappers or will he find love instead?





	Call My Name

The entire stage was brimming with energy, the crowd going wild as Suga spills verse after verse with intensity. Suddenly, a wave of fireworks explodes matching the beat of the music and the crowd goes wild. That was the end of their show.

Suga was breathless, sweat covered his entire body but the energy of the crowd gave him an adrenaline rush. The rest of the members say their thanks to the crowd of people gathered near stage and was quickly ushered out by his bodyguard for the day. 

BTS had been invited by the Leaf Village to perform in celebration of Kakashi Hatake's ascension as the village's most esteemed leader, a Hokage. However, upon arrival they had been attacked by unknown ninja and attempted to kidnap Suga. Fortunately, he was kept safe just in time from a passing ninja. 

The hokage decided to assign him his own personal bodyguard during the duration of his stay in the village until his kidnappers are found. Kakashi thought it best to assign the ninja who had saved him. Who better to guard him than a hero from The Great Ninja War, Uchiha Sasuke himself.

Sasuke had just returned from a mission when he saw a man carrying a suspiciously large sack, running away hurriedly to the village entrance. 

The huge sack seemed to have something wriggling inside it. Out of curiosity, he decided to see what's inside with his sharingan, only to find what seemed to be distressed chakra lines of a human. He gave chase to the suspicious man then later found out it was a kidnapping situation. That was the end of it.

"Good show", Sasuke said curtly. 

He had been watching him like a hawk, keeping eye on him like he was going to eat him. Yoongi couldn't tell if he wanted to kill him or protect him like a bodyguard is supposed to do. 

"Thank you", he replied with an awkward smile.

The man gave him goosebumps. Admittedly, he's a little intimidated by Sasuke. Well, more than intimidated. He's somewhat scared of him and his eyes with unnatural shapes inside it.

After his attempted kidnapping, news had spread of the incident faster than he could blink. And so did news of having his own personal bodyguard. Suga's fans had told him about Sasuke when word got out he is to protect him.

He had learned that Sasuke was the sole survivor of his entire family clan. And had also saved the world or something. Suga didn't care much for the world apocalypse or whatever. He's way too busy practicing dance choreographies and writing songs. 

As a member of the famous boy group band BTS, he has duties and responsibilities he must attend to. To his adoring army of fans and to always give stellar performances. So when he heard about this world saving, he didn't think much of it.

They had just safely retreated to the hotel. The rest of the members went to their own separate rooms. There was no need for them to have their own bodyguards. It seemed he was the only one targeted by the kidnappers for some reason.

Suga undressed, his body sticky from sweat. He took a quick sniff of himself and his nose crinkled from the smell. 

"I'll be outside looking out for you", a voice coming from behind him said.

Found completely surprised from the voice, Yoongi accidentally steps on his towel. He fell down, his towel now undone, left him completely exposed to Sasuke who was standing near the doorway. 

"If you need any help or if you are in any danger, call me." 

He looked away, face flustered and quickly shut the door close before Suga could say anything.

Suga stood up, trying to collect himself. The situation left him feeling embarrassed. Another man had just seen him lying on the floor, stark naked. 

He then goes to the bathroom to shower. Hopefully the hot water would help calm his nerves. It had been quite a week he's had. Attempted kidnapping, an embarrassing situation with his bodyguard after a long and tiring live performance.

"Can this day get any worse?" Suga says to himself. 

Unbeknownst to him, his wish is about to be granted. 

Suddenly, a large explosion blows over a building. The ground split apart and started to move the buildings near the area. Fire had also started spreading slowly while smoke covered the area.

A looming shadow in the distance stands atop the fiery building.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend who likes both Suga and Sasuke. So I thought, hey, why not write a fanfic of them both? 
> 
> Anyway, I dedicate this fic to my good friend @yoonminaire and to my enabler @minasstrap who pushed me to finish this fic. Love u both xoxo


End file.
